The Biostatistics and Informatics Core for the Duke SPORE in Brain Cancer supports the statistical, bioinformatics and information systems needs of all projects and cores in the SPORE. The Core was developed as a collaboration between Cancer Center Biostatistics and Cancer Center Information Systems (CCIS). Dr. Stephen L. George, Ph.D., Director of Cancer Center Biostatistics and Group Statistician for the CALGB and Kimberly Johnson, Director of Cancer Center Information Systems are Co-Directors of the Core. Dr. George will direct biostatistics and bioinformatics initiatives in this area, while Ms. Johnson will direct information systems initiatives and assist Dr. George in administering the Core. CCIS falls under the administrative oversight of Dr. George within the Cancer Center. Additional staff for this Core includes statisticians and programmers dedicated to each project and core based on their area of expertise and past associations with individual projects. In addition to the core directors, partial support is requested for three statistical personnel (.70 FTE total), one bioinformatician (.10 FTE), two information systems personnel (.55 FTE total) and one full-time data manager. This Core will provide assistance in the statistical analysis of clinical, pre-clinical and laboratory studies, as well as genetic investigations. In addition, the Core will support the development of research database structures and data management activities. The Core will use existing computing infrastructure resources as an efficient means to support SPORE research and will build on past successes in infrastructure development. Resources available to this Core include 25 servers supported by CCIS, offering over 20GB of memory and 2 TB of disk space with multi-processing capabilities and a variety of software applications and compilers.